Super Mario Sunshine
|genre = Platform game |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = Nintendo GameCube |pregame = Super Mario 64 Luigi's Mansion |nxtgame = Super Mario Galaxy }} Super Mario Sunshine is a 3D-Platform game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube and is the sequel of both Super Mario 64 and Luigi's Mansion. It was released in North America on August 25, 2002, Japan on July 19, 2002, and in Europe on October 4, 2002. Story Mario, Toadsworth, several colored Toads, and Peach go on to vacation to the fabulous Isle Delfino. As they arrive on Delfino Airstrip to find the runway is covered with goopy slime-like graffiti! After further exploring, he finds Delfino Plaza, along with many other areas of the island are covered with graffiti! This goop sprouts out Polluted Piranha Plants along with little goopy monsters that leave goop trails. The goop has made the island dark, and Mario must clean the mess and retrieve Shine Sprites to make the island light again. Shadow Mario is revealed to be the culprit of this mess, but the Piantas and Nokis accuse Mario of being the culprit, due to them looking so similar. Mario is now set out to clean up every acre of Delfino Island, with the help of F.L.U.D.D., a device created by Professor E. Gadd. Mario uses F.L.U.D.D. to clean up the various messes Shadow Mario makes, and receives Shine Sprites while doing it. Not only that, he has to chase Shadow Mario down on several occasions, and rescue islanders who have become trapped in the goop. After chasing down Shadow Mario, he turns out to be Bowser Jr. in disguise. He had been using a special bip, and when he puts it over his face he turns into Shadow Mario. He then takes Peach away to Corona Mountain. Mario must continue to clean up Isle Delfino and receiving Shine Sprites along the way. After a major flood happens in Isle Delfino, Mario goes into Corona Mountain to find out this is another one of Bowser's diabolical plots to get Princess Peach. Bowser and Bowser Jr. are relaxing in a giant hot tub with green waters,while Peach is stuck on a boat in the water. After defeating Bowser, they all come falling down and crash into the island off the shore of the cannon leading to Pinna Park. F.L.U.D.D. becomes damaged breaking, but the Toads take F.L.U.D.D. and fix him all up. Mario and Peach continue their vacation along with Toadsworth and the Toads As to the whereabouts of Bowser Jr. and Bowser, they are on the same small island they crashed on. Bowser Jr. says Peach really isn't his "mama" and Bowser tell his son the truth. Then, at the end, a villain Mario encounters several times throughout the game, II Piantissimo, will find the magic paint brush, hinting he will use it for evil. Gameplay , with F.L.U.D.D. on his back.]] Super Mario Sunshine is the first game where Mario extensively uses an accessory to complete his mission. F.L.U.D.D. features spray and hovering capabilities when it is first acquired; other nozzles can be unlocked to extend F.L.U.D.D.'s functionality, such as the "Rocket Nozzle" which propels Mario high into the air, and the "Turbo Nozzle" that lets Mario sprint on land and water, as well as break down wooden doors. The game contains a number of independent levels, which can be reached from Delfino Plaza. Gameplay is based around collecting Shine Sprites by completing various tasks in the levels and over world, very similar to Super Mario 64, but with Shine Sprites instead of Power Stars. There are 120 Shine Sprites in the game, and 240 Blue Coins. There are two Shine Sprites at the airstrip (although it cannot be reached), sixteen in the plaza, and eight in each of the seven other areas. Including the plaza there are eight Sprites for collecting 100 coins. There are thirty Blue Coins in each of the seven areas, making 210, in the plaza there are nineteen, one in the Airstrip, and ten in Corona Mountain, making 240 altogether. Ten Blue Coins each can be traded for one Shine Sprite at the Blue Coin Shop, making another twenty-four Shine Sprites through the Blue Coins. At first, each level features one task which may be completed to acquire a Shine Sprite. The player is then returned to Delfino Plaza and a new task is unlocked on the level they just played. Each level consists of up to eight of these tasks, which may be played again at will once they are completed. Once the player has collected enough Shines in total, a new level is available at Delfino Plaza, either by the acquisition of a new ability or some plot-related event, such as Shadow Mario appearing in the Plaza. Gameplay proceeds in this fashion until all of the Shadow Mario's related missions are completed (the 7th mission of each level), which unlocks Corona Mountain, containing the final boss. As the total number of Shine Sprites available at any given point is greater than the number of Shine Sprites needed to unlock the next level, the player may choose which tasks they want to attempt. Mario can also ride Yoshis in this game. Yoshis can be used to eat certain insects and birds to produce coins, Blue Coins, or Red Coins, and even Shine Sprites in a few cases. Yoshis can also eat fruit and squirt the juice of the color of that fruit, just like F.L.U.D.D. sprays water. This juice can be used to dissolve certain kinds of pulsating goop acting as obstacles, as well as to briefly transform enemies into platforms for Mario to step on. The color of the Yoshi, as well as the effect of its juice, depends on the type of fruit last eaten. Also which direction the platform created by spraying juice on an enemy depends on the color of the platform, Yoshi and the color of the juice it sprayed. Locations Isle Delfino * Delfino Airstrip * Delfino Plaza * Corona Mountain Main Locations & Episodes Trivia * This is the first game where Bowser and Bowser Jr. speak actual words. * This is the second game in the Mario ''series to feature extensive voice acing, the first being ''Hotel Mario. **This also makes Super Mario Sunshine the first, and thus far, the only Mario 3D game with said voice acting. * This is Toadworth's first appearance in the Mario series. ** This is also Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, and Shadow Mario's debut in the series. * This is also F.L.U.D.D.'s first appearance in a Mario game. He will appear again as one of Mario's special moves in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Delfino Plaza returns as well. * This is one of few Mario 3D games not to feature any of the common enemies such as Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Piranha Plants. * As F.L.U.D.D. scans Mario, various clips from previous games are shown such as Mario swinging Bowser by the tail in Super Mario 64 in the level, "Bowser in the Dark World", and the fight with Iggy Koopa from Super Mario World. This also confirms that the events of Super Mario Sunshine takes place after Super Mario World and Super Mario 64. * F.L.U.D.D. was made by Gadd Science, Incorporated, which means it was made by Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's Mansion. Gallery es:Super Mario Sunshine it:Super Mario Sunshine ja:スーパーマリオサンシャイン de:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Super Mario series Category:GameCube games Category:2002 games